Pesadillas
by Sanlina
Summary: Takeru nunca ha sido ni será precisamente mi persona favorita en este mundo pero... maldita sea, si le ocurre algo debería confiar en nosotros, sus amigos, para ayudarle a llevar esa carga, ¿no?


De repente unos sollozos me despiertan…

–Jun, deja de suspirar por Yamato, intento dormir– digo inconscientemente y vuelvo a dormir pero de repente…

–¡Patamon, no!

-¿Patamon?– musito a la par que despego mis párpados para encontrarme a un sudoroso y lloroso Takeru en la cama de al lado mientras Hayate, un chico de clase, aprovecha para grabarle con su teléfono móvil… es cierto, estamos en una excursión escolar…

Tardo apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y enseguida me abalanzo sobre Hayate y le arrebato el aparato de las manos.

–¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

–Vamos, Daisuke, no me toques la moral, el Takaishi llora en sueños, a ver cuántas "amiguitas" le quedan tras enseñarle la grabación a todo el instituto.

–No se la enseñarás a nadie, voy a borrarla

–Venga, va, Daisuke, es divertido

–Se supone que eres su amigo

–Y lo soy, esto es solo una broma. No me digas que no es genial, va de duro y por las noches llora cómo un niño asustado gritando "Patamon". Además, ¿qué se supone que es un "Patamon"?

–Tú no lo entiendes…– digo apretando los dientes con rabia

–Pero si tú siempre eres el primero en buscar el pretexto para tomarle el pelo, ¿a qué viene ahora esto?

–Es diferente, hay cosas con las que no se juega….

–Pero será divertido– proclama arrebatándome su móvil de las manos.

–¡Basta! ¡Bórralo!– grito olvidando completamente que el rubio estaba durmiendo, provocando que inevitablemente se despierte. Ambos le miramos y él parece estar completamente perdido, se seca las lágrimas y se dirige a nosotros con una voz rota:

–¿Q-qué pasa?

–Pasa que eres una nenaza, ¡se lo voy a enseñar a todas!– ríe Hayate y, acto seguido, sale corriendo por la puerta antes de que yo pueda tratar de detenerle. Takeru, por su parte, permanece inmóvil en su cama, mirándome con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Yo resoplo sin saber muy bien que hacer y me siento en la esquina del lecho.

–He intentado impedírselo… lo siento…

–No entiendo…

–Te ha grabado, estabas teniendo una pesadilla y…– respondo y el traga saliva, esquivando la mirada– ¿No es la primera vez que te pasa, verdad?

No responde

–Takeru

–…

–Mira, rubio, saber perfectamente que no eres precisamente mi persona favorita en este mundo pero si te algo te ocurre quiero saberlo, para eso estamos los amigos.

–Yo… me lleva ocurriendo desde los 8 años…

–¿Y si lo sabías porque viniste a la excursión?

–Pensaba que de alguna forma podría controlarme… he sido un idiota

–Eso te pasa por rubio– digo en un intento de bromear para animarle pero no consigo ni que una ligera sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro.

–No, me pasa por cobarde…

–¿Eh?

–Patamon murió hace 7 años por mi culpa, no supe ser buen compañero, no supe protegerle…. La idea de que pueda volver a ocurrir me atormenta… trato de parecer fuerte pero solo soy un niñato asustado con temor a la oscurida….– pronuncia y enseguida rompe a llorar. Yo muestro una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, yo no sirvo para estas cosas…

De repente, alguien golpea un par de veces nuestra puerta

–Ahora no es un buen momento

–Soy Hikari– murmura una voz y yo dirijo mi mirada hacia el desconsolado Takeru.

–Sigue sin ser un buen momento

–Abre la puerta, Daisuke, cómo los profesores me pillen me van a matar

–No puedo– proclamo nuevamente pero, de repente, la puerta se abre y ella entra.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–No habías cerrado con llave– responde con una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvanece en cuestión de segundos, nada más ver al sollozante rubio.

Los ojos de la muchacha se nublan de preocupación y, temerosa, se acerca a él y comienza a acariciarle el cabello mientras intenta en vano que le explique lo que ocurre. Yo siento un poco de celos, pero los reprimo, es absurdo sentirme celoso por algo así…

–Déjalo estar– pido

–¿Tiene algo que ver con la pesadilla?

–¿Hayate te ha enseñado el video?

–Sí, nos lo ha enseñado a todas las chicas…

–Ese idiota…

–Le he dado un buen tortazo en la cara– proclama

–¿Tú?– pregunto abriendo los ojos cómo platos

–¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

–Porque… es que tú eres la clase de persona que no le haría daño ni a una mosca

–Ya pero… es que… es idiota… no veo que es lo que le hace tanta gracia…– pronuncia Hikari mientras se sienta al lado de Takeru y le abraza mientras continua acariciándole la dorada melena. El llanto del muchacho no cesa pero al menos parece que comienza a calmarse un poco.

Hikari y yo nos dijimos una melancólica mirada, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo actuar… y que yo no lo sepa es lo normal pero cuando es Hikari Yagami la que no sabe cómo actuar… eso ya es un problema.

De repente, y sin pensarlo mucho, le doy una bofetada en la cara a Takeru y él se me queda mirando en shock.

–¡Deja de comportarte cómo un idiota! ¿¡Cómo puedes culparte por algo así!? ¡La culpa en tal caso sería de quién le encargó a un niño de tan solo 8 años una labor tan arriesgada! ¡Tú lo hiciste bien Takeru, eres el niño elegido que más tiempo ha pasado en el Digimundo, has participado en todas las peleas, sin ti la victoria nunca habría sido posible! ¡Así que déjate de tonterías!

–Daisuke…

–Tiene razón– pronuncia tímidamente la Yagami– yo no lo habría dicho exactamente así pero tiene razón… eso es algo innegable.

–No puedo evitar culparme…– responde el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo– Y aunque lograse dejar de hacerlo el miedo a volver a perderle es algo que jamás se irá…

–Entonces cada vez que te sientas así cuéntanoslo, reprimiéndolo lo harás peor… déjanos ayudarte a llevar esa carga, por favor.

–Estoy de acuerdo con ella– aporto

–Chicos… yo… gracias…– dice y, al segundo, se incorpora de la cama

–¿Um? ¿A dónde vas?

–A matar al idiota de Hayate– proclama secándose su última lágrima y Hikari y yo no podemos evitar soltar una ligera risa.

Me siento feliz de haberle sido de ayuda… maldito idiota, ¿por qué se calla esas cosas?


End file.
